Happily Ever After
by Angel Reid . Tobias Dominik
Summary: [Trobbie] Travis can't move, Robbie can't help unless he explains, and Ray can't comprehend.


Title: Happily Ever After  
  
Pairing: Robbie/Travis  
  
Rating: R, just incase

Summary: [Trobbie] Travis can't move, Robbie can't help unless he explains, and Ray can't comprehend.

Warnings: Rape, abuse, slash, and Angst up the wazoo. Can't say I didn't warn ya.

Notes: Because what's funner then Abused!Travis? Why, Oblivious!Ray and Loving!Robbie! Duh. Because there's just not enough RfR slash out there. So here it is; Make me slash! pleads Please?

Also, this is what you get for listening to depressing music all day long. Phear it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Travis wants a happy ending.

"Hey, Travis, are you alright?" Robbie's voice pulls Travis out of his thoughts, and the smaller teen shakes his head, turning away from his friend to look at the wall. The wall which, apparently, he'd been drawing on for the past ten minutes with a large black marker, unconciously. A subconcious action, of course, because Travis would never graffeti a wall. Not conciously.

"No. Yes. Maybe. Robbie..." The bruise on his left cheek tells Robbie why he was there to an extent; someone had hit him, hit him hard enough to burst blood vessels and leave marks. He didn't know who could do this to him, didn't know if he should ask Travis or let him tell him on his own.

Lily has Ray by his shirt, tugging him out of the room even as Ray asks questions about why Travis was at the station this early in the morning anyways, or why he's only talking to Robbie and no one else. Why isn't Travis moving, he asks Lily with his eyes, why can't he stand up? Why, why, why?

Lily doesn't know why, all she knows is that the marks on Travis' hip aren't from sports, and that the hand print on his side is much to big for anyone their age to have made. So she tugs Ray away, away from the sight that bothers her beyond nothing else, because she's seen movies and had classes on this sort of thing, and now she can't remember a thing of what they said to do. Not to panic, something about that...pulling Ray from the room, she shakes her head at his silent questions and sits down against the wall to wait.

Inside the room, Robbie is having little luck getting to Travis, who's shaking with who-knows-what in his corner of the room. They'd come in to get Ray's binder before heading to the school itself, when they had come across a small, battered body curled up in the booth Travis maintains. Ray had tried to touch Travis, to see if he was alright, and Travis had freaked, threw the hand off him and backed up more.

"Travis, what happened? Are you okay? Do you want me to call someone? Your dad?" Travis winces, left eye still swollen shut, and shakes his head quickly, pushing himself up the wall to stand, shakily. Robbie grabs him as he falls forward, unsteady on his feet. To scared to let Robbie to close, because this is what always happens, he pulls away, or tries to.

"Stop it...stop touching me...I'm alright...please, stop, just...stop."

Robbie won't stop. He won't let Travis go, because Travis needs him. Travis needs people, even if he doesn't want to admit it. Pulling Travis to him, he gently runs a thumb over the swollen eye and bruised cheek.

"You're not alright, Travis, not this time. Just...just tell me what happened, please? I need you to tell me. " Travis nods, stiffly, and Robbie leads him to the couch. Travis still clings to Robbie, even as they sit down, and Robbie doesn't mind, because Travis knows how he feels about him, they'd only told each other a million times, late at night, in the rain...

"He knows about us. He knows about us, and he doesn't like it, so he hit me...he h-h-hit me and h-he r-r..." Travis couldn't finish, it hurt too much to think about it. About his father, the look in his eye...the hand on his thigh, on his back, in his hair, touching, touching...

"Shhh, Travis. I'm not going to let him hurt you any more. I promise. I'm here for you. Always. Love you." Travis lets the tears fall, the tears that have been kept inside for over six years, because big boys don't cry, and crying was a weakness. Robbie lets him, holding him close, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back, gently, because that's bruised too; 'where isn't?' he wonders, as the sobbing continues, and he's angry at the man who could do this to such a free spirit.

"I don't want to feel anymore, Robbie. I don't want to go home. Ever again. I just want to die."

Robbie almost slaps Travis; it's a stupid thought, wanting to die. Does he even think about what would happen to Robbie if he died? How lost he'd be? Obviously not, because he's saying it now.

"No. No you don't want to die. I'm going to make it better, I promise, I swear, please Travis, don't think like that, I'm going to get you away from him. I don't care what it takes. I promise you." Travis lets himself stop silently sobbing into Robbie's chest, because he knows it's true, a promise from Robbie is good as done as soon as he says it.

"Thank you...Robbie, I love you..." Robbie holds him to him, wiping the tears from his eyes, angry that anyone could cause his Travis this much pain, angry at himself for not seeing it before, angry, angry, anxiously waiting for Travis to open his eyes again to look at him before he answers.

"I love you too, Travis; god, how could anyone do this to you?"

And even though they're barely fifteen, they know what love is. Love is them, is Lily and Ray, who are sitting outside, holding each other, as in love as they are in friendship without knowing it. Love is them, is Robbie holding Travis through this breakdown, throught the months to come, everything.

And for once, Travis may just get his happy ending.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knwo this is weird, but I wrote it in french first...and my english has offically been shot. I might post the french one. Dunno yet. Anywho, see the little buitton for reviewing? If you hit it, I'll write more RfR slash, and it shall be beautiful...


End file.
